musicislife2wrestlingocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Makayla Bernier
'Early Life' Growing up, all that Makayla wanted to be was a professional wrestler, but family held her back on that because it was one of those dreams where Makayla could fail in the process. But that didn't stop her. 'Wrestling Career' Makayla made her debut in the WWE on September 20, 2007 in a match against Layla, where Makayla won. The following week, she'd teamed up against Christina Cena against Cora Jacobs and Felicity Calaway where Christina and Makayla lost. The weeks following that match, Makayla was used sparingly on TV. The next time she was used was in the summer of 2008 where she was battling for the newly revealed Divas Championship, but didn't make it past the first battle royal, with the championship was later won by Haylie Trudel. During the battle royal, she ended up eliminating Christina, sparking a rivarly between the two (thus making Christina heel for the first time in her career). The rivarly lasted until two weeks after the 2009 WWE Draft where Makayla was drafted to Monday Night Raw. After being drafted to Monday Night Raw, Makayla wasn't used as much on WWE television. The latest time she appeared on WWE television was on the November 29, 2011 episode of WWE Smackdown where she was participating in a Mistletoe on a Pole ''match, but it was later won by Brie Bella. It was confirmed on December 12, 2011 that Makayla was released from her WWE contract. Makayla showed up on Impact Wrestling on January 5, 2012 when Kazarian introduced her as his wife (Even the two are not married in real life) to AJ Styles She also accompained them to the ring darning their match. When Kazarian refused to tag in AJ and went up the ramp to meet up with Christopher Daniels Makayla followed him. When Alison comfronted her backstage she slapped her and walked off. On January 12th Makayla was approached by Kassandra Jones and she said that they didn't have to get in their husbands Busness but suggested a tag team match with Gail Kim and Samantha Brookshaw for that night and Makayla accepted. Later that night darning the tag team match a mysterious black haired Knockout came out and demanded that Makayla strike Kassandra and she did but felt bad for it afterwards. Later that night Makayla accompained Kazarian to the ring when AJ and Kassandra called them them out and they said they couldn't tell why. Then Daniels and the black haired woman came out and told Kazarian and Makayla to go to the back. They also pulled them out of the ring before AJ and Kassandra could do some serious damage. On January 19th Makayla along with Frankie, Daniels and Blair Covell came out darning AJ's match with Gunner but got knocked out by Kassandra's bat before Blair and Frankie suffered the same fate. On the January 26th Edition of Impact Wrestling Makayla had her first singles match against Zoey Jones before the match Kassandra came down and told Blair to either leave or she would be in Zoey's corner. When she refused to leave Kassandra went down and watched Zoey's back. After losing the match both her and Blair were chased to the back by Zoey and Kassandra. Later that night she went to the ring with Frankie, Christopher and Blair when AJ and Kassandra called them out. When they wanted her and Frankie to attack them they refused. When they were about to shake AJ and Kassandra's hands Blair and Christopher told them they know why they can't then they wanted them to go to Sting to propose a match which is her and Frankie vs. Kassandra at Against All Odds but Kassandra told them that it's the four of them vs. Her and AJ and two Knockout partners of their choice. On the February 8th Edition of TNA Xplosion Makayla along with Blair had a chance at the Knockout Championships but fell short after Savannah Szantyr pinned Blair. On the February 9th Edition of Impact Wrestling Makayla along with Blair and Frankie accompained Chris to ringside against AJ (Who had Kassandra and new Knockout Celeste Bischoff in his corner) which he won after Frankie handed Chris brass knucks. Later on Makayla and Blair faced off against Kassandra and Celeste which the two lost. At Against All Odds Makayla told Blair she didn't want to do her bidding anymore and Blair told her that if she stops she'll tell everyone the real reason why she left the other company and Makayla just looked down and said ok. Later that night Makayla's team won the match after Kazarian hit 'Fade To Black' on AJ. On the February 23rd Edition of Impact Wrestling Makayla along with Blair attacked Celeste while Kazarian and Daniels attacked AJ and Kassandra darning the TV Title match. On the March 1st Edition of Impact Wrestling Makayla turned heel completely when her and Blair defeated Kassandra and Celeste in a tornado tag team match when Makayla used Brass Knuckles to knockout Kassandra. After the match she smirked as her and Blair went to the back. 'Personal Life' Makayla is the younger sister of TNA Knockout Alison Bernier-Hardy, which the two aren't very that close. Makayla is currently in a relationship with TNA Superstar Kazarian. Sibling(s): Alison Bernier (sister), Jeff Hardy (brother in law), Matt Hardy (brother in law), Damien Hardy (brother in law), Janelle Hardy (sister in law) Family Member(s): Sierra Hardy (niece) 'Finisher(s) *Moonsault *Backwards DDT '''Ringname(s)/Nickname(s) *Makayla Kazarian (January 5, 2012 - Present) 'Wrestler(s) Managed' *Kazarian *AJ Styles *Christopher Daniels *Blair Covell 'Manager(s)' *Kazarian *Blair Covell 'Tag Teams/Stables' *Makayla and Blair 'Entrance Music' *Don't Cha by The Pussycat Dolls (WWE Theme) *I Wanna Be by Adelitas Way (TNA Theme) *Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3 (Used when teaming with or going out with Blair) *Wings Of a Fallen Angel by Dale Oliver (Used When going out with Christopher Daniels) *Kaz by Dale Oliver (Used when going out with Kazarian) 'Twitter Account' Makayla's Twitter account is @MakaylaJune12. Everything is on there. Category:Wrestling OC's